Genie
by Yamamoto Cloud
Summary: Yamamoto va al aeropuerto a recoger a su abuela y primo Tsuna,La anciana les regala 2 lamparas ¿magicas?/ Yamamoto X Gokudera y un poco de Hibari X Tsuna. *0*  X3 Capi #3 up!
1. Lamparas ¿Magicas?

Aqui mi segundo fic ^^U espero que les guste

-Katekyō Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece

* * *

Genie

Yamamoto despertó a eso de las 5:00 am, un poco tarde pero aun así no tenia de que preocuparse, habían comenzado las vacaciones ¡Maravilloso!, entrenaría un poco, tomaría el desayuno e iría a recoger a su abuela y su primo Tsunayoshi al aeropuerto, ellos Vivian en Italia y su abuela era una prestigiosa diseñadora tanto de hombres como de mujeres, la sensación "Vongola designs" toda celebridad reconocida debía tener al menos 20 prendas suyas o no estaba a la moda, su abuela… ¡Que divertido seria!.

La mujer había decidido darse un descanso y dejar a sus subordinados de más confianza para llevar el negocio por unos meses mientras visitaba a su nieto Takeshi ya que la última vez que lo había visto el chico tendría unos 2 años, en cambio a Tsuna lo había criado desde bebe ya que su madre era la mano derecha de la anciana y la hacía trabajar 30 horas al día 15 días a la semana (XD) y su padre estaba encargado de una empresa constructora que le alejaba de casa por meses, Tsuna no era su familiar sanguíneo pero había adoptado a esos tres como de su familia años atrás.

Sin más el chico tomo lo primero que vio en su armario y se dirigió al aeropuerto con una radiante sonrisa y así, se encontró con su adorable abuela y su primo hasta ahora desconocido Tsunayoshi.

-¡Abuela por aquí!-Gritaba sin pena alguna el chico causando una conmoción a los medio de comunicación que esperaban a la mujer para entrevistarla-

La reconocida diseñadora Takako Yamamoto era elegante y se veía más joven de lo que en realidad era, tenía un largo cabello azabache y ojos grisáceos , porte y todo lo que hacia la diferencia en una mujer; esta saludo a los reporteros brevemente y les prometió una entrevista más tarde sin más, se dirigió a saludar a su nieto

-Oh, Takeshi-kun ¡Que enorme estas!-

-¡Que divertido que estés aquí abuela!, el viejo me mando a buscarte porque está en una convención de restaurantes-

-Ese hombre…-Suspiro- jajajaja ¡Es increíble que un idiota tenga tanto éxito en los negocios!-

-jajajaja-

El dúo yamamoto de inmediato se distinguió en todo el aeropuerto, soltaban risotadas cada vez mas grandes llenando de vergüenza a cierto Castaño que también venia de Italia para conocer a su primo y que gran sorpresa se había llevado al darse cuenta de que era igual a su abuela.

-Um… abuela recuerda que…-Trataba de decir el castaño pero su entusiasta abuela lo interrumpió-

-Tsu-kun ¡No seas aguafiestas!-

-Pero recuerda que debías ver a esa actriz em… Tama no se qué ^^U-

-Oh ¡cierto! Que tonta soy, si me disculpas Takeshi-kun, trabajo es trabajo, ¿Qué les parece si llevan el equipaje a casa? Cuando llegue cocinare algo delicioso-

-¡Excelente idea obaasan!-

-Está bien abuela-

-¡Nos vemos mis amores!-

-Ah…-suspiro-Perdona que la abuela sea tan energética Takeshi-san-

-Ajajaja eso es bueno ¡Quiero ser así de grande!, y no me llames así, me siento viejo y solo tengo 17 no nos llevamos por muchos años ¿o si Tsuna?-

-Si, supongo que no yo tengo 16-

-Bien, llevemos el equipaje de nuestra obaasan-

* * *

-Tsuna ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

-Eh, ^^U no soy bueno en nada pero me gustan las películas ¿A ti que te gusta hacer?-

-¡Me encanta el baseball! Y estar con mis amigos, ¿Qué clase de cosas hace nuestra obaasan?-

-Le gusta mandar a la gente, es como una dictadora… también le gusta la música clásica y el gotcha… las películas de acción… las carreras de caballos… y los parques de diversiones-

-Jajaja que divertido, suena como si fuera alguien de nuestra edad más bien… un chico-

-Jajaja tienes razón Yamamoto-

-¡Dicen que su abuela es poco femenina! ¿Qué les pasa mocosos?-La abuela los miraba y parecía un autentico demonio-

-A… abuela qué bueno que llegaste, ese vestido se te ve muy bien-Decían los dos chicos para excusarse-

-^^ Oh me avergüenzan chicos por cierto, les traje algo-

-¿Qué es obaasan?-

-¡Lámparas mágicas!-

De la nada saco dos lámparas que parecían haber sido sacadas de un cuento de hadas la primera era de un blanco que brillaba como el mármol, de hecho la lámpara parecía ser de mármol y vaya que era peculiar, tenia talladas lo que parecían ser plumas y de la agarradera sobresalían unas pequeñas alitas que le daban un toque divertido según Yamamoto; la otra era totalmente lo contrario, negra que parecía ser de obsidiana este era completamente liso con la peculiaridad de que en vez de una agarradera convencional tenía dos, simulando tonfas, una lámpara interesante según Tsuna.

La abuela los miro divertida y le dijo que debían llenarlas de agua caliente y después frotarlas a lo que los dos se rieron. Terminaron su día después de la maravillosa comida de su abuela y un recorrido por el centro comercial con la misma.

-Ahh, estoy agotada iré a dormir mis pequeños-

-Descansa abuela-Sus adorables nietos respondieron al unísono-

-Ne, Tsuna ¿llenamos las lámparas?

-jajaja Yamamoto, ¿No habrás creído la historia? O… ¿Si?-

-^^…-

-¿Es en serio?-

-No lo sabremos si nunca lo intentamos ¿No es así?-

-Ah- Suspiro-Esta bien vamos-

Calentaron el agua en el microondas y posteriormente llenaron las pequeñas lámparas, Tsuna la blanca y Takeshi la negra, las frotaron y… nada.

-¿Lo ves?, no ha pasado absolutamen…-

-Ajajaja ahora frotemos la contraria ^^-

-"Eres un niño ._.U" Esta bien-

Cambiaron de lámpara y de nuevo nada, algo desanimado Yamamoto se despidió de su primo y fue a dormir, Tsuna Suspiro aliviado y también fue a dormir. La casa de los Yamamoto constaba de tres pisos patio delantero y un hermoso jardín trasero con alberca, en el piso de abajo estaba una enorme recepción, cocina y un despacho; en el segundo se encontraban 4 habitaciones en una se quedaba la abuela, en otra el padre de Yamamoto, una sala de entretenimiento y una habitación estaba ocupada por cosas que no se usaban; en el piso numero 3 habían solo dos habitaciones para Takeshi y Tsunayoshi respectivamente las cuales estaban acompañadas de una bonita terraza que tenia la mejor vista de la casa.

* * *

La alarma sonó unos dos segundos y se detuvo, Takeshi algo extrañado abrió los ojos, eso no era normal, su alarma sonaba al menos minuto y medio por lo que se levanto algo adormilado para ver el porqué de esto y se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-¿Ha?...-Alcanzo a decir al ver una silueta cerca de la ventana que rápidamente dirigió sus orbes color verde hacia el-

* * *

Tsuna por su parte se levanto porque tenía un poco de sed, igualmente adormilado bajo las escaleras y frente a la nevera estaba alguien que le dio un vaso de agua.

-¡¿Q…quien eres tú?-Grito alarmado a lo que la otra persona dio dos pasos, su figura se vio un poco más clara, Tsuna comenzó a temblar al ver los ojos negros del chico, su cabello, su seño fruncido… ¡Absolutamente asustaba!.

* * *

~Reviews para la conti ^^~


	2. Conociendo a ¿Mi genio?

Aqui el capitulo 2 -_-U perdon por tardarme en la conti pero esque estoy en examenes mensuales ...Prometo actualizar mas rapido.

Gracias por los reviews ^^ me hacen sentir con talento XD...

Enjoy!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_La alarma sonó unos dos segundos y se detuvo, Takeshi algo extrañado abrió los ojos, eso no era normal, su alarma sonaba al menos minuto y medio por lo que se levanto algo adormilado para ver el porqué de esto y se llevo una gran sorpresa…_

_-¿Ha?...-Alcanzo a decir al ver una silueta cerca de la ventana que rápidamente dirigió sus orbes color verde hacia el-_

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna por su parte se levanto porque tenía un poco de sed, igualmente adormilado bajo las escaleras y frente a la nevera estaba alguien que le dio un vaso de agua._

_-¡¿Q…quien eres tú?-Grito alarmado a lo que la otra persona dio dos pasos, su figura se vio un poco más clara, Tsuna comenzó a temblar al ver los ojos negros del chico, su cabello, su seño fruncido… ¡Absolutamente asustaba!._

_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi ¿Genio?**  
_

-¿Ha?...-Alcanzo a decir al ver una silueta cerca de la ventana que rápidamente dirigió sus orbes color verde hacia el-

-T.T Quita esa cara de estúpido…-

-^^U ¿Quién eres?...-

-"En serio no tiene idea"-Suspiro aliviado- Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato y estoy buscando a mi amo em… Yamamoto… Takeshi ¬¬ Llévame con el-

-¿Tu amo? ^^-

-Si, mi amo-

-Bueno…-

-Ò.Ó ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-

-Calma, calma Gokudera-kun ^^ aquí me tienes-Decía tranquilamente el chico-

-Q… ¡¿Queee?-Shock-

_[5 minutos después…]_

-^^ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Gokudera-kun?, ¿La abuela te envió?-

-"Vaya suerte que tengo"-Suspiro enojado-¿Qué abuela?, Amo, estoy aquí porque usted me llamo mediante la lámpara-

-¿Te refieres a esta?-Saca la lámpara de la nada, tomándola con poca delicadeza-

-¡Wah!, es muy frágil tenga cuidado-

-Ok, ok-Le sonríe al peliblanco-^^…-

-…-

-…-

-T.T-

-Ò.Ó…-

-¿Qué espera?... A…MO-(N.a. Véase la última palabra forzada)-Ordéneme algo-

-No ^^-

-Q…. ¿Qué demonios piensas? ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-Es que…-Repetía el chico haciendo un tierno puchero-Solo son tres deseos no hay que malgastarlos ¿No es así?-

-Ah…-Soltó un sonoro suspiro-No te creas esas estupideces de los 3 deseos, en realidad son 5-

-Mmm… ya veo…-Meditaba el moreno-

-¿Desea algo en estos momentos?-

-¡Si!-

-¿?... Usted ordena…-

-Deseo encontrar mi primera bola de baseball ^^-

-O.O…-Shock-

* * *

-¡¿Q…quien eres tú?-Grito alarmado a lo que la otra persona dio dos pasos, su figura se vio un poco más clara, Tsuna comenzó a temblar al ver los ojos negros del chico, su cabello, su seño fruncido… ¡Absolutamente asustaba!.-

-Hibari Kyoya, el genio que invocaste, tienes a tu disposición 5 deseos-

-P… pero yo no tengo ningún deseo en especial Hibari-san…-

-Si no deseas nada te morderé hasta la muerte-

-O.O…jajajaja ¡S… solo era broma Hibari-san!... Deseo… Deseo… ¡Aprender a pelear!-

-Así nos entendemos mejor Sawada Tsunayoshi, cumpliré tu deseo-

-"Asusta"-Pensaba el castaño, mientras su pequeño cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos causados por el temor que Hibari causaba en el-Em… Hibari-san ¿Por qué no estás vestido como un genio?-

-Je- Sonrió al ver el intento de Tsuna por salir de ese ambiente tenso, debía reconocer que era un poco tierno-¿Desea que me quite estas ropas?-

-o/o ¡No! ¡No!, solo era una pregunta Hibari-san-

-Jajaja con esa cara parece que me estas invitando a hacerlo…-Sonreía de una forma extraña acercándose poco a poco al chico –

-H… ¿Hibari…san?, a…-

-Je-

Kyoya Hibari, en la cocina con su nuevo amo, acorralándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo muy pegado a este, una situación algo comprometedora ¿El problema?, solo llevaban unos segundos de haberse conocido. Poco a poco el azabache se acercaba al pequeño cuello del castaño, su aliento comenzaba a chocar con un punto sensible de este, hasta ahora desconocida para el propio Tsuna que no pudo contener un gemido al sentir el contacto directo de los labios del mayor. El chico pedía que esto parara pronto, no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar el genio, una cosa era segura se sentía bien, muy bien.

-¡Hibari!-Llamaba una chica pelirroja ojiverde-Deja de acosar a tu amo-

-Monique- Respondio Hibari un tanto más que irritado- si no puedo divertirme más tarde… te matare-

-H…hibari-san…-Susurro el pequeño con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo-

-Solo quiero ver que lo intentes maldito pervertido-

-Tsk-De la nada saca sus Tonfas-Tu lo pediste mosca-

-Hibari-san…-

-Morirás lenta y dolorosamente-La chica también había sacado su arma, un bastón plateado-

Y sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta una pequeña batalla se había desencadenado, los rojizos cabellos de la mujer bailaban en el viento en sintonía con los movimiento de Hibari, realmente era buena para el combate pero el terreno para la lucha solo era una cocina y sin dificultad Kyoya se las había arreglado para mandar a la chica al piso, el realmente estaba enojado, le habían quitado uno de los momentos más interesantes de su vida y la joven lo iba a pagar; terminaría la pelea en un rápido y certero movimiento.

-¡Hibari-san detente por favor!-Le suplico su amo, pero lo ignoro por completo-Es un deseo… reprime un poco tus emociones solo por hoy…-

-Je, es una orden de tu amo, obedecelo- Monique le decía con mirada triunfante-

-…-

-¡Vamos Kyoya!-

-En seguida le cumpliré su deseo amo…-De la nada, el pelinegro había sacado una perla color morada que deshizo en la palma de su mano, llenando la cocina de niebla del mismo color-Me voy, jugaremos más tarde-Decía un inexpresivo Hibari saliendo de la cocina-

-Ah-

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, me disculpo por la actitud de Kyoya, mi nombre es Monique Winslet y me gustaría que firmara un contrato-

-Con…trato ¿Eh?, ¿Para qué?-

-Llamo a Kyoya como su sirviente y usted debe comprometerse a no incluir entre sus deseos, dinero o amor así como la muerte o resurrección de alguien ya que si eso sucede además de causar la pérdida de poderes de su genio y por lo tanto de sus recuerdos, por haber violado nuestras clausulas, acabaremos con usted-

-"Hiii ella espanta más que Hibari-san -_-U" entiendo…-

-Jajaja no ponga esa cara de asustado, solo son unos cuantos puntos que no debe desobedecer y ya ^^… usted sabe, la magia no se utiliza para hacer el mal-

-Pero el amor no es un mal… ¿O sí?-

-Puede interferir en la felicidad de los que rodean a la persona obligada a sentir amor-

-Tienes razón, que complicado-

-Aunque… le pido que cuide bien de Kyoya puesto que en una ocasión el violo las reglas y por poco pierde sus poderes-La chica había puesto una cara seria, que preocupo a Tsuna-

-A… ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno... el había intentado asesinar a su amo…-

* * *

-¿Y bien Gokudera, en donde esta mi bola?-

-¡¿No estabas hablándome de no desperdiciar los deseos?-

-No lo hago-Sonrió secamente, cosa que desconcertó a Hayato-Es realmente importante para mi…-

-E… está bien, le concederé su deseo-Reconoció esa sonrisa, cuando era pequeño la notaba diariamente en sí mismo cuando se veía al espejo-

-¿Sabes?, mi madre me la regalo cuando yo tenía 4 años y dos días después de eso murió-

-¡No hace falta que me cuente su vida!, yo solo estoy aquí como su sirviente-

Repetía algo avergonzado, después de todo su nuevo amo no era tan tonto, como lo había hecho antes Hibari, saco una perla de color rojo y la deshizo en su mano para después aparecer la bendita bola de baseball que le entrego en seguida a Takeshi este, le sonrió como un niño pequeño al ver un nuevo juguete, lo que causo un leve sonrojo por parte del chico peliblanco.

-Muchas gracias Gokudera-Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, vaya que si- Ahora… deseo ir de vacaciones con la abuela, Tsuna y mis amigos tu también estas invitado…^^-

Era demasiado, ¿dos deseos en 10 minutos?... un momento ¿El iría de vacaciones?, el chico era un demente ¡El era un genio, no un humano común y corriente!

* * *

Waa, no tomatazos por favor ^^U.

Reviews...


	3. Preguntas y respuestas

**Hi!**

**-W- Fin de semana…**

**Relajación…**

**. Actualización de la web en donde descargo mangas LOL**

**¡Estoy llena de inspiración! Kukuku**

**P.D. En este capi Gokudera es el narrador;)**

* * *

No desperdicias el tiempo, pero tus deseos si, ¡Un viaje a las montañas! ¡Vaya tontería!, suerte que me las arregle para encontrar un hotel con actividades interesantes, sería un desperdicio si usas tus 3 deseos restantes para aparecer un lugar en donde dormir, comida y no sé que más cosas estúpidas para pasarla bien. ¿El precio?, vaya estupidez, solo me pidieron que construyera un vivero para que el hotel cultivara sus vegetales. ¿Tus amigos?, estaban fuera de la ciudad, sus abuelas enfermas y no sé qué tantas cosas tontas; no me esperaba menos de tus amigos y debo decir que me alivie al saber que solo una persona se agregaría al viaje una tal… Natsumi que al escuchar tu nombre dijo que si, vaya amigos que te cargas.

Después fuimos a desayunar y me presentaste a tu abuela y primo, el me agrado parecía más tranquilo que tu, aunque todo cambio cuando vi que Hibari era su genio, pobre niño… más le vale comprender su verdadero yo.

Y llevo no más de dos horas conociéndote y ya sé qué tipo de persona eres… un friki, ¿Sabes que ese tipo de personas me enferma?, ¿No?, pues ahora mismo te lo digo. Tú sonríes como un idiota y eso me hace enojar más, puedo ver qué tipo de maniático eres, uno del baseball.

Tienes trofeos en la repisa más alta, encima del ordenador, tu ropa en su lugar y los zapatos del mismo modo je, ya veo que eres un friki ordenado, al menos eso me agrada de ti…

-Mi primer amo…-Susurre sin siquiera darme cuenta y tu mirada rápidamente se clavo en mi, llena de curiosidad, se tu pregunta pero dejare que tú la hagas directamente tu… me intrigas un poco-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Así como lo oyes, tu eres el primer amo que he tenido-Es verdad, toda mi existencia tuve esa duda ¿Cómo sería la primera persona a la que serviría? Y vaya que me he llevado una sorpresa-

-Que divertido-Tu sonrisa vuelve a apoderarse de ti, ¿Es que a caso no tienes control sobre ella?, es decir, parece que la mayor parte del día te la pasas sonriendo-

-¿Cuál es el motivo?-Joder… se me escapo-

-¿De qué?-Me miras con rostro serio, debo admitirlo, es imponente, pero tú no me asustas-

-De tu sonrisa… es que ¡Te la pasas sonriendo todo el tiempo! ¿A caso no te cansas?-

-No-

-Idiota-Vaya que lo eres-Para que lo sepas eso es imposible a manos que seas una barbie o en su defecto una modelo-Déjame decirte que tú no eres nada de eso-

-Jajaja ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! ¿O a caso te lo parezco?-De nuevo sonríes y me miras de una manera extraña-

-¡Tu tienes de barbie lo que yo de humano!-

-A mi me pareces humano… no me gusta ser comparado con una barbie ¿Qué te parece un Max steel?- Y ahí vas de nuevo, no entiendes nada-

-Déjame decirte que no lo soy, soy un GENIO, con poderes así como lo ves en las películas y no, no pareces para nada un Max Steel ¬¬-

-Que pena…-

-…-Vaya, al menos estas callado-

-Oi, Gokudera ¿Por qué eres un genio?-

-Porque así es la vida-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, Gokudera eres un idiota-

-Jajaja, es en serio quiero saberlo-Haces una pausa y es fácil adivinar lo que estas pensando, me vas a proponer algo-¡Ya se!, tú me respondes y luego tienes derecho a hacerme una pregunta ¿Si?-

-Ajá-Respondo sin ganas, la verdad no es tan mala idea pero no puedo dejar que veas mi curiosidad por saber de ti-

-^^… entonces responde mi pregunta-

-Soy un genio pues… porque así lo decidieron los sabios magos-No preguntes más…-

-Ne-Me miras serio de nuevo, no te atrevas… no…- Tu sabes que eso no es una respuesta ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que lo sé!-

-^^ Hicimos un trato-

-Tsk…-

Y así comienzo a contarte todo, que vengo de otra dimensión y que en ella hay dos clases:

1º Los magos

2º Humanos…

Me miras con algo de sorpresa, pero no dices nada, vas a dejar que continúe el relato vaya consideración. También te digo que los magos son los que llevan el control y los humanos solo son simples esclavos… Y ahí vas, dirigiéndome una mirada exigiendo respuesta a tu pregunta.

Aunque me moleste un poco te digo la verdad, que los genios somos producto de un humano y una mago, que los sabios gobernantes viendo nuestros poderes incompletos y por lo tanto nuestro fracaso en ese mundo, habían decidido enviarnos a un lugar en donde si fuera posible usar nuestros poderes el mundo humano, al menos ahí si seriamos útiles.

-Ey- Me miras preocupado, seguramente puse una sonrisa poco agradable pero no hago nada para quitarla, no tengo ganas-Gracias… ^^-

-…-Tsk, sí que sabes cómo reconfortar a alguien sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa es absolutamente diferente a las que he visto, me hace sentir tranquilo… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, espabila Gokudera-Si, como sea-

-Te toca-

-Ya se-Respondo sin ganas, ¿Qué debería preguntarte?-¿Cómo es tu vida?-

Vaya, mi 1º pregunta desperdiciada o al menos eso creí hasta que comenzaste a responderme.

-Mi vida… pues…-Te frotas la cabeza, je no sabes por dónde comenzar y me miras pidiendo un poco de ayuda, ni lo sueñes-

-Comienza por tu familia friki-No lo puede evitar, esa mirada de cachorro perdido no te va así que solo lo hice para que la quitaras-

-¡Ok!, pues vivo con mi viejo, el tiene una cadena de restaurantes que se especializan en el sushi ¿Lo has comido?-

-No-

-^^ perfecto ¡No te preocupes preparare un poco para ti!-

-Si, si, continua-

-También está mi abuela y mi primo Tsuna… pero creo que ya los conoces, no puedo contarte mucho de ellos porque apenas los conozco… mi abuela es una diseñadora de modas muy famosa jeje estoy orgulloso de ella, las chicas de mi instituto enloquecieron cuando se enteraron de que ella era mi abuela y se la pasaron una semana entera persiguiéndome-

-Jajaja-Me parece tan estúpido por parte de las tipas esas el seguirte, es decir tú ni siquiera la conocías-

-¿Qué más?... ¡Me gusta el instituto al que voy!, es muy divertido estar con mis amigos y con el equipo de baseball, tenemos practicas los lunes, miércoles y viernes ¡Ah! Y también entraremos a un torneo regresando de vacaciones ^^ - Vaya dato, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…-No se me ocurre nada mas…-

-¿Solo piensas en el baseball?-

-^^ Claro que no… también me gusta ayudarle al viejo a hacer sushi jeje ¿Me toca a mi verdad?- Eres un caso perdido-

-Si-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-O.O-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-No, no tengo interés en perder el tiempo en cursilerías-

-Ya veo-Y ahí va de nuevo esa mirada seria, que me dice "Se que tienes miedo a probar algo nuevo" me intriga esa mirada ¿Qué piensas en realidad?- ¡Ya son las 10! ^^ Es hora de irnos-

-Si, iré a avisarle a los demás-Me levante de la silla y Salí de la habitación con algo de pereza-

-¡Oi!-¿Ahora qué?, suspire y regrese a la habitación-Me agradas mucho Gokudera ^^-

Vaya, nunca pensé que hubiera tipos de sonrisas ahora se, que al menos tu las tienes y esa que pusiste es la que más me ha agradado, pero no soy estúpido, no pienso decírtelo, ni tampoco que tu también comienzas a agradarme.

* * *

**^^U ¿Reviews?**


End file.
